


a lifetime of this

by lifeinabeautifullight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Sanvers Week, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: Just collecting all of my contributions to #SanversWeek in one place. nerdiness, drunkenness, domesticity, smut, and some intimacy! #SanversWeek





	1. Nerd Girlfriends

‘Beautiful.’

‘I’m glad you think so.’

‘I mean, it’s gorgeous.’

‘Uh-huh.’

‘And I can’t believe you’re letting me have it. You are the greatest, Maggie. I love you so, so, so freaking much.’

‘This is kinda how you acted when we first had sex.’

‘Hey,’ Alex looked up, offended. ‘I wasn’t _that_ crazy. I waited a good six months to tell you that I loved you. I managed to control myself.’

‘And yet, here you are, declaring your love on day one to a games console. Honestly, I’m kinda offended.’ And it was kinda, totally her fault because the little yellow handheld device, complete with little Pikachus, was her gift to her girl.

‘Hey, it’s not just _a games console._ It’s a _Game Boy Color_ , Maggie. The greatest console that’s ever existed, and my childhood until Kara came along and broke it because she didn’t know how Pokeballs worked and her stupid Pidgey escaped.’ Sadness flashed in her eyes at the memory. Then she looked down at her present in her hands and her smile was wide again.

‘All I’m saying is that you seem more excited by a hunk of plastic than you were when I showed you my boobs for the first time.’

‘Don’t be ridiculous. Your boobs are fantastic, they are easily the best thing–.’ Alex was cut off as she found another game cartridge hidden under the purple tissue paper Maggie had stuffed the cardboard box with. ‘ _Oh my God, Maggie!_ _Pokemon Silver_? This was my favorite version!’

‘I can’t believe I, a thirty-two year old woman, am never getting sex again because I gave my fiancée a _Game Boy Color_ for her thirtieth birthday.’ Curse her aunt for having a clear-out and finding her old, near mint and barely used – because, as much as Maggie tried, she could never quite get into video games the way her friends did – games console. Curse herself for deciding it would be the perfect present for her soon-to-be-wife.

‘I’m sorry,’ Alex laughed, resting the console in her lap momentarily as she leaned over for a kiss. ‘And, for the record, you are getting a _lot_ of sex for getting me a _Game Boy Color_ for my birthday because this is, honestly, the bestest, most thoughtful and amazing present I that have ever received. I am so, so thankful for it.’ More kisses, deeper and longer than the first until Maggie pulled away, grinning.

‘I also got you other things.’ _Flowers, a diamond necklace, a limited edition of Jane Eyre and some sexy lingerie that Maggie would be wearing for her tonight, to name just a few gifts_.

‘And I know they’re gonna be amazing too but this?’ Alex beamed as she held up the console. ‘I told you ages ago that this was my favourite console.’

On their third date, at a video games exhibition at the National City museum. ‘I listen, Danvers.’

‘And you remember little things. And _that_ is why you’re the greatest fiancée ever. Plus, your boobs are indeed fantastic. Not going to lie, they’re fucking amazing.’

Maggie grinned. ‘Better than a _Game Boy_?’

Alex nodded. ‘Oh absolutely, which basically means that they are out of this world amazing.’

‘Okay, okay,’ Maggie chuckled. ‘You’ve redeemed yourself so you can go back to fangirling again, you giant nerd.’

‘I’m your nerd and you love it. Don’t lie.’

She couldn’t. There was no way that she could convincingly lie when that giant dork made her smile they way that she did. ‘I do. I really do.’ 


	2. Intimacy

Intimacy – she hadn’t been a fan.

Or so she had thought.

The first time Maggie had snuck up on her in the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her waist, Alex had flinched and reached a hand out towards the block of knives.

_‘Hey,’ Maggie had said softly, immediately pulling away. ‘It’s just me, Alex. I didn’t mean to scare you.’_

Alex had been mortified and absolutely terrified that Maggie would never try to do that again because, even though it had startled her and forced her instincts to kick in, she had liked the thought of it.

So yeah, she liked intimacy.

As a matter of fact, she _loved_ intimacy. Holding hands, cuddling, resting her head in Maggie’s lap – she _loved_ all that. It was just new. She wasn’t used to it and, frankly, she didn’t think that she would ever get used to it. Not when her love continually surprised her.

Like this morning.

Alex was making breakfast when strong arms slipped around her waist and soft lips nuzzled her neck.

‘Hey gorgeous,’ Maggie whispered.

Alex let out a contented sigh. ‘Hey.’

‘Is that breakfast you’re making for me?’

‘Maybe.’

‘ _Maybe_? Oh, I think I can make that a yes.’

‘Cocky much?’

Maggie relinquished her hold and backed off. ‘Turn around.’

Alex turned around and was not disappointed, her jaw dropping.

‘So that’s a yes, right?’ Maggie asked. The shit-eating grin on her face was the only thing that she was wearing.

‘A definite yes,’ Alex nodded as she hoisted her girlfriend onto the countertop, kissing her as her hands skimmed skin, so, so much skin.

Intimacy? Intimacy was wonderful.


	3. Drunk

That night was Winn’s long-awaited birthday bash – bowling then drinks at a karaoke bar.

However, that afternoon, a NCPD officer had been shot (fortunately not fatally) on a raid coordinated by Maggie. The consequent incident report that needed to be filed put an immediate end to Maggie’s involvement in the night’s festivities. It sucked. As much as she loved to tease Winn, she had come to think of him as her little brother. Thankfully, though, he understood and Alex did too when Maggie had called off.

Sick of the precinct, Maggie took her stack of paperwork home to complete, timing it so that she could catch her girl before she left for the evening. ‘Have fun for me, okay?’ Maggie smiled, her hold on Alex’s waist tight, her smile soft and her kiss tender.

‘Of course,’ Alex had smiled back before dashing off to catch her _Uber_.

_And boy did Alex have fun_.

It was a little after midnight when she stumbled through the door, slamming it loudly then giggling. ‘Babe!’

Maggie looked up from her book. ‘Someone’s had a good time.’

‘You,’ Alex said, wagging a finger as she came over to the couch. ‘Told me to have fun. And I did. I like tooootally smoked Kara’s ass at karaoke.’

Maggie grinned. ‘Proud of you, babe. Whoa, careful,’ she said with a groan as Alex fell on top of her. She faux pouted as Alex grabbed the book from her hands and tossed it onto the floor. ‘I was reading that.’

‘You _were_ reading–.’ She was interrupted by a hiccup. ‘That. Hey, so, um, I have a question for you,’ Alex said, fiddling with the collar of her flannel that Maggie had stolen and was wearing. ‘A big, _big_ question.’

‘Which is?’

‘Will you…will you marry me?’

‘Can’t,’ Maggie said, shaking her head. She held up her left hand and pointed to the diamond. ‘Someone already asked me.’

Alex’s bottom lip trembled and her voice was small, childlike. ‘Who?’

‘You, you dummy,’ Maggie laughed, slipping her arms around her fiancée’s waist.

‘I…I did?’

‘You did indeed. In fact, our wedding is next month.’ In Midvale. An intimate ceremony on the beach, with only close friends and family in attendance. J’onn was to walk Maggie down the sandy aisle where she would wait for her bride to join her. The reception, in a cozy little bar nearby, would follow before they’d return to the beach for a midnight firework display. It was going to be perfect and, hopefully, stress-free with every little detail planned out way, way in advance.

Even if Alex couldn’t remember a single one of them right now. ‘Really?’

Maggie nodded, beamed. ‘Really.’

‘Holy shit,’ Alex slurred, her eyes wide. ‘Like damn, I got lucky.’

‘You’re not the only one.’

The innocence of Alex’s follow up question made Maggie’s heart swell. ‘Who else is marrying you?’

Sad drunk Alex was always tough to witness but happy drunk Alex was, by far, the cutest thing Maggie had ever seen. ‘Nobody else, babe. Just you.’

Alex smiled. ‘Yeah?’

Maggie leaned forward to kiss the tip of Alex’s nose. ‘Yeah.’

Alex stared at her for a few moments with nothing but love and awe in her eyes. Then her smile turned into a flirtatious grin before she buried her face in Maggie’s neck. The kisses tickled at first but quickly became too excited. Little nibbles turned into little bites.

Maggie gently pried her away. ‘Easy there.’

‘I want you, Maggie.’

‘And I do too. But not tonight, sweetie. Not when you’re drunk. I can’t do that.’

Alex looked despondent and looked away until Maggie placed a finger under her chin and made her meet her eyes.

‘Cuddling though? I’m all for cuddling.’

So they cuddled. For a good fifteen minutes, they cuddled on the couch before Alex drifted off in Maggie’s arms. Maggie had smiled as she carried her to their bed, tucking her fiancée in before climbing in beside her.

She woke a few hours later as Alex clamoured out of bed, dashing to the bathroom to throw up and she held her hair and rubbed soothing circles on her back. ‘It’s okay, I’m here, get it all out.’

And she was there, come noon, with water and Aspirin as Alex woke with the hangover from hell and a lot of questions.

‘Happy or sad drunk?’

‘Happy,’ Maggie replied.

Alex grimaced. ‘What did I do?’

‘You proposed.’

‘Again?’

‘Yeah,’ Maggie smiled. ‘It’s kinda becoming your thing.’

‘And what did you say?’

‘I told you I was already engaged and you nearly cried.’ She tried, she really did, to not laugh at the memory but, damn it, it was impossible.

Alex hid her face in her pillow. ‘Oh God.’

‘Hey,’ Maggie said softly, running fingers through Alex’s hair. ‘It’s totally okay. It was adorable.’

‘Was I sick?’ Alex mumbled.

‘Violently.’

‘Where?’

‘You got to the bathroom in time, don’t worry. I was there to make sure that you were okay,’ Maggie reassured. ‘Now take some Aspirin. You need it.’

Alex managed a small smile as she pushed herself up to sit against the headboard. ‘You are amazing, you know that? You can’t blame a girl for repeatedly proposing.’


	4. Domesticity

It was Saturday night.

Alex and Maggie had been dating for a couple of months and whilst they’d spent time with Alex’s friends on a handful of occasions since they had made the whole girlfriends thing official, tonight was Maggie’s first night with the gang at Kara’s.

She had been slightly apprehensive about it. Hanging out at the bar was different as it was familiar ground for her. Kara’s apartment was not. However, her girlfriend’s sister could not have been any more welcoming, taking her leather jacket and ushering them to the couch the second that they arrived.

Instinctively, Alex had sensed her nerves and placed a hand at the small of her back, to pull her from her rigid, upright sitting position into her arms. ‘Cuddle me.’

‘Is that okay?’ Maggie whispered. ‘I mean, I know Kara likes me but I don’t want to just walk in her apartment and be one of _those_ couples.’

‘Totally okay. And, besides, I want to be one of _those_ couples. I wanna cuddle. As long as we don’t start tearing each other’s clothes off, she won’t even bat an eyelid.’

And Kara didn’t. Instead, it was Winn that complained, and constantly.

‘My butt’s numb,’ he grumbled as the credits of _Ghostbusters_ rolled.

‘Stop acting like a baby,’ Alex remarked. ‘Nobody told you to sit on the floor. There’s room on this couch.’

‘And awkwardly third wheel you two?’ Winn scoffed. ‘No thank you.’

‘Here,’ Maggie grinned, tossing a cushion at Winn’s head. ‘For your butt.’

‘Considerate, thanks,’ he muttered, smoothing down his hair that had been ruffled by the hit before slipping the cushion under his ass. It took him all of thirty seconds to whine again, this time at the purposely loud PDA that Alex had initiated. ‘Ugh, get a room, already.’

‘We’re kissing, we’re not having sex,’ Alex grinned, loving how easy it was to tease the guy she always thought of as her little brother. ‘Although, I’m totally down for that if Maggie–.’

Kara cut her off as she returned from the kitchen with full bowl of chips. ‘Not on my furniture, thank you very much.’ She placed the bowl down on the coffee table and reached for the remote. ‘Who wants to pick the next film? Or we could switch to board games? I don’t mind either way.’

James shrugged. ‘Same, I’m cool with either too.’

‘Board games please,’ Winn said. He turned around to shoot Alex and Maggie daggers. ‘Since I could barely hear the last film over the sound of them whispering sweet nothings to each other. We get it. You like each other. No need to rub it in everyone’s faces.’

‘Is he always this dramatic?’ Maggie asked, although he wasn’t technically wrong. There had been a few occasions during the past two hours in which her girlfriend had looked especially beautiful and Maggie had just _had_ to tell her and kiss her and then tell her again. It wasn’t her fault that Alex was absolutely gorgeous.

‘Always,’ James confirmed. ‘More so when one of us starts dating someone new.’

Alex reached out to ruffle Winn’s hair. ‘Don’t worry. You have our permission to be as obnoxious as you so please when you start dating someone.’

‘So you’re admitting that you’re doing this on purpose?’

Alex and Maggie exchanged grins, prompting Winn to pout again.

‘I knew it.’

/ / / 

Winn got his revenge later that evening as he picked up a rare _Monopoly_ win. It was a closely contested game, with only twenty-three dollars between him and Maggie but he made it seem like it was twenty-three thousand dollars. ‘Putting the Winn in winner, baby!’

‘Makes a change from me constantly smoking your ass at pool, I guess,’ Maggie remarked with a grin, a grin that quickly faded at Alex’s words that followed.

‘Yeah, which is saying something because she is terrible at pool.’

‘Really, babe?’

Winn laughed. ‘Oh yeah, I remember you saying that ages ago that she was terrible at pool. Like ages ago. Like before you had even started dating.’

Maggie arched a brow. ‘Really?’

Winn nodded. ‘Yeah. Come to think of it, she talked about you _a lot_ and kept smiling at her phone whenever you text or called her. Honestly, I’m ashamed at how none of us realized ourselves.’

‘‘Cause that’s the way our society works. It programmes people into thinking straight is humanity’s default setting,’ Maggie mused, taking a sip of her beer. ‘But, again, really Alex? This, and how you told me your mom suspected because you kept mentioning me? Did you ever shut up about me?’

The colour rushed to Alex’s cheeks. ‘I couldn’t help it, okay? Have you ever looked in a mirror? Or heard yourself laugh? Or, you know…’ She trailed off, so flustered she couldn’t continue.

Maggie took Alex’s hand in hers. ‘Hey. You ain’t so bad yourself, Danvers.’

‘Ugh,’ Winn sighed, loudly. ‘I’ve started them off again, haven’t I?’

James laughed. ‘You have only got yourself to blame there. You should’ve milked your victory longer, especially since you got lucky.’

‘He didn’t get lucky,’ Maggie said. ‘I let him win.’

‘No you didn’t,’ Winn muttered.

‘Uh, yeah I did. It’s my first night hanging out with you guys here. I had to let someone win, in case you didn’t invite me back. So, when you landed on my property a few minutes before the game ended, I let you off with fifty bucks.’

Winn’s eyes flicked from Maggie to the board then back to Maggie.

Then to Kara who spoke up as she fiddled with her glasses. ‘I hate to say it but I think she’s right. I did think she was undercharging you.’

Maggie smirked. ‘See?’

Winn shrugged. ‘Whatever, I’m still taking that as a victory.’

‘And I congratulate you on it,’ she smiled, running a thumb over the back of Alex’s hand. ‘But hey, have you seen my girlfriend? I’m the real winner here in more than one way.’

‘Ugh,’ Winn groaned, standing to go get another beer. ‘You guys are too freaking much. Just get married already.’

Kara beamed. ‘And when you do, I’m available for Maid of Honour duties. And cake sampling. And seating plans. And basically anything, I will literally plan it all for you–.’ She stopped herself, her eyes wide. ‘You two have only started dating, I’m sorry, I’m going crazy, I’m just…happy for you. Truly. I’ve never seen Alex so happy.’

Again, Alex blushed, avoiding eye contact and, instead, looking down at the table.

Maggie leaned in to kiss her cheek. ‘She deserves to be happy. And I,’ she said, looking over at Winn. ‘Deserve a rematch. Next Saturday at my apartment? Does that work for you, Winslow?’

‘That works for me…uh, Margaret?’

‘Good guess. And you’re on.’


	5. Smut

It was a slow day in National City.

Everyone – humans and aliens alike – was managing to behave themselves. It was rare, it was nice but, ultimately, for law enforcers, it was boring as hell.

With such little work to do, Alex had divided her shift between the DEO’s gym, hitting the treadmill and a heavy bag, and her desk, reading science journals and taking notes. Time dragged. So, when Vasquez came over to inform her that there was a patient specifically requesting her in the medbay, Alex was so thankful for the reprieve from boredom that she nearly ran over there.

And she damn near tripped over her feet when she saw who was waiting for her, sat on an exam bed in a private room, wearing a hospital gown that was a little too short and showed a lot of skin.

‘Doctor Danvers,’ the also painstakingly bored NCPD detective smirked. ‘I’m here for my physical.’

And now Alex was stumbling over words. ‘I…what…Maggie, what?’

‘I want you to give it to me.’

Alex could barely breathe, squeaking out a small, ‘What?’

‘Work me over, Doc.’

Alex used the few seconds it took to walk over to her fiancée, to compose herself, to take a deep breath and to fight every instinct in her body that told her to follow Maggie’s instructions and _give it to her_. She rested her hands on Maggie’s knees as she ran her eyes up and down the woman who still managed to make her short-circuit on the daily, even after a year together. The woman who had no need for a physical but who loved to abuse her access to a top-secret government building. ‘Where the hell did you get that?’ Alex asked, tugging at the painfully thin gown.

‘I found it in a closet. You leave your medical supplies unlocked but y’all are quick to lock your armory up around here.’

‘Yeah, to stop pyromaniacs such as yourself touching the grenades.’

Maggie shrugged. ‘My ass is cold.’

‘Uh-huh, I bet it is.’

‘Would you like to check for yourself, Doc?’

 _Yes. Hell fucking yes_. Instead, Alex could only shake her head. ‘That door doesn’t have a lock.’

‘That’s okay, I have other complaints you can check out.’

Alex arched a brow. ‘You do? Such as?’

‘My heart. It starts racing whenever I’m around my girlfriend,’ Maggie said, as smooth as butter. ‘And I also feel this pulse,’ she dropped her voice low, just like she dropped her gaze. ‘Down there.’

Funnily enough, Alex was starting to have the same symptoms. ‘Maggie,’ she whispered but Maggie kept going.

‘I’m very concerned. I’ve never had it this bad around a woman before. But this girl, man. She’s gorgeous.’

‘ _Maggie_.’

‘And smart, and funny, and so, so sexy. And she says all these long, fancy science words that I never understand, but when they come out of her mouth, it’s so hot.’

‘Babe--.’

‘I’ve never been so turned on by the word _electroencephalography_ until I met her.’

Nor had Alex. The pronunciation had been perfect. The fact that she even knew that word in the first place made her knees weak. ‘We can’t do anything here.’

‘I think we can.’

Again, Alex shook her head. ‘We _can’t_. It’s too risky. We could get caught and if Pam finds out, she won’t just revoke your access but you won’t be allowed within a five-mile radius of this place.’

‘Pam’s a buzzkill.’

‘She is.’ _She so was_. ‘But she doesn’t have to be. My shift finishes in an hour--.’

‘Yours or mine?’ Maggie asked, without hesitation.

‘Mine. And I’ll give you the best damn physical of your life.’

 / / /

 It was a long hour but the second it turned five, she was headed towards the exit.

Kara caught her on her way out. ‘Hey, we still on for tonight?’

‘Tonight?’

‘Yeah, we were all gonna head to the bar? Remember?’

The only thing on her mind for the past hour had been her fiancée, so no, Alex had not remembered. ‘Oh, I um, can’t. Maggie and I have…plans.’

‘Plans, huh?’ Kara winked. ‘That’s totally okay. Enjoy your _plans_.’

If only Kara knew the full extent of those _plans_ – if she had used her X-Ray vision on Alex’s rucksack, she would have gotten an indication at her sister’s _plans_. Thankfully, Kara had kept her eyes to herself and let Alex dash off home, without another word.

Home, which had soft music playing when she walked through the door.

Home, where Maggie was waiting for her, perched on the end of their bed. Again, she was wearing scant clothing, in only a button up and lingerie. And a big ass smile. ‘Doctor.’

‘Hang on one sec,’ Alex grinned back, dashing into the bathroom. She emerged a minute later in her lab coat, glasses and a stolen stethoscope around her neck.

‘ _Damn_ ,’ Maggie said, breathlessly.

‘You mentioned your heart earlier?’ Alex asked as she slowly made her way over, her bare legs delighting wandering eyes.

‘Yeah. It’s, uh, going into arrhythmia right now.’

‘Let me check.’ Alex pushed her fiancée backwards onto the kingsize, so she could straddle her as she unbuttoned her blouse, revealing a lacy black bra. ‘Much better than that ugly gown,’ Alex mused.

Maggie shivered as the cool metal of the stethoscope touched her chest. ‘How does it sound, Doc?’

‘Fast. You weren’t kidding.’

‘I told you. My girl is breathtaking.’

‘In that case, I better check your lungs too.’

The chill of the stethoscope continued to make Maggie’s skin ripple out in gooseflesh as Alex worked her way around her chest. There was only so much Maggie could take.

Alex gasped as she was flipped onto her back. ‘Whoa, I thought this was _your_ physical?’

Maggie grinned as her fingers made light work of the lab coat buttons, revealing nothing but skin underneath. ‘I’m too far gone to be saved.’ She started at Alex’s neck and slowly, slowly, worked her way down, her lips cherishing every little inch of skin. Boxers prevented her from going any further. She gently tugged at them. ‘Lift your hips for me, babe.’

Alex refused, instead opting to hook her legs around Maggie’s to turn her, and to reassume her earlier position. ‘I wasn’t done.’

‘I didn’t hear you complaining.’

‘No, but _you_ were the one wanting this physical and I’m going to give you one.’

‘Is that so?’

‘What sort of Doctor would I be if I didn’t take care of my patients?’ Alex asked, throwing the stethoscope to the floor before taking hold of Maggie’s breasts and gently kneading them, eliciting soft moans.

‘They feel good?

‘They feel perfect. _You’re_ perfect.’

‘You say that to all your patients?’

‘Only the ones that I want to marry.’ Alex’s lips crashed into her fiancée’s as she kissed her lovingly and longingly before her hands followed her attention, moving down Maggie’s body, coming to a stop between her legs. She grinned. ‘You might feel some pressure.’ 

 / / /

They stayed in bed the rest of that evening, only moving for the essentials such as Alex’s _MacBook_ and to answer the door to the pizza delivery guy.

Maggie was curled into Alex’s side as her fiancée gently stroked her hair, as they watched some old movie on _Netflix_. She had never felt as content, or as safe, or as loved as she did in that moment and the need to say those words out loud again, washed over her suddenly. ‘Hey Alex?’

‘Yeah?’

‘I love you.’

‘I love you more,’ Alex smiled, tearing her eyes away from the screen and placing a kiss on Maggie’s forehead.

‘Impossible,’ Maggie grinned, her hold on her girl’s waist tightening. ‘Will you be returning that stethoscope?’

‘I don’t think the DEO will notice if one’s missing, to be honest,’ Alex reasoned. ‘Plus, I don’t want to get caught returning it. Especially by J’onn. No, no, I’m not risking it. Why?’

‘Because,’ Maggie murmured as she slipped a hand under her shirt that Alex was now wearing. She traced abs with her finger. ‘I’m an old woman. I need more care and attention than you.’

Alex laughed. ‘You’re only three years older than me.’

‘Still…I need regular check-ups, just in case.’

‘Well, I’d be a shitty doctor if I neglected my patients.’

 _Content. Safe. Loved._ Maggie cuddled further into her fiancée’s side as she smiled. ‘That you would, Danvers. That you would.’


End file.
